Bought and Sold
by greenhearts
Summary: Akaya don't worry even though we are giving you away for a time, never forget that you belong to us. You were ours from the start and you will be ours until the end.


Akaya panted heavily and tried to stand but before he could even move he felt his senpai's erection press into him and he froze. They had both just cum so how come Fuji was already ready for another round. Then without warning Fuji pushed into him and Akaya cried out in pain. He wasn't expecting Fuji to thrust up to the hilt in one solid motion.

"No, w-wait!" Akaya cried out, hoping that Fuji would slow down but his cry seemed to almost excite the other and Fuji merely thrust up especially hard into the Akaya's body. At this point Akaya's body convulsed in pain and started to go limp. He had just cum and was tired but the pain he was in was almost unbearable.

"P-please…slower…hah…ah…ahn." Akaya cried now not hiding the fear that leaked into his voice. However Fuji ignored him and continued to thrust up hard into the poor boy's thin body. Akaya cried out in pain but then Fuji hit that spot in him that made him see stars and Akaya cried out in pleasure. Fuji however didn't seem to like that and angled himself away from that spot and continued to thrust at an angle that made Akaya scream out in pain. Just then Fuji flipped Akaya over so he was on his stomach and plunged into him once again. Although this time Akaya let out a silent scream, which Fuji didn't like, which in turn caused Fuji to go even deeper into him. Slowly Akaya felt tears stream down his face, Fuji noticing this smiled cruelly while pressing Akaya's head down into the floor.

"Ahh" Akaya cried, shivering at how cold the floor felt on his face. Just then a knock came from the other side of the door and it opened to reveal Yukimura standing there.

"Well what do we have here?" Yukimura asked.

"Seiichi what a pleasant surprise." Fuji said at last while he gave a particular harsh thrust into Akaya who in turn cried out hoarsely for he had been screaming a lot.

"Syusuke you can't just take our baby and have your way with him without me." Yukimura said in a sickly sweet voice with obvious anger seeping through into it.

"Ah forgive me Seiichi I lost my head when Akaya said he didn't want to do this anymore with us." Fuji said smiling while continuing to thrust into Akaya.

"Did he now? Well I suppose I can forgive you since you needed to punish Akaya but next time don't do it openly in one of the club's back rooms. People were complaining about the noise but don't worry I told them to go away." Yukimura said walking over to Akaya and wrenching his head up so that Akaya cried out loudly again.

"Akaya you more than anyone should know that you will belong to us forever." Yukimura said dangerously.

"Is it because you don't like us anymore? Or is it because you have someone you like?" He continued while his nails dug in painfully in Akaya's chin. When Akaya didn't answer partly because he was in so much pain Yukimura backhanded him in the face.

"Answer me!" Yukimura shouted getting fed up with Akaya's cries. When Akaya still didn't answer Yukimura had an idea.

"Syusuke since Akaya isn't answering why don't I join in as well and we can both have fun." Yukimura said.

"Why that would be lovely Seiichi. Why don't we both fill up Akaya?" Fuji said catching on. With that Fuji pulled out of Akaya while Yukimura started to undress. Akaya panted heavily on the ground, bruises showed on his upper thighs and wrists as well as his cheek where Yukimura had hit him.

"Now how are going to do this?" Yukimura asked aloud.

"I suppose we might just have to take turns." Fuji answered.

"I suppose you're right." Yukimura said.

With that said Fuji lifted up Akaya's hips and thrust in to his already abused hole savoring the hoarse scream that came from Akaya's mouth.

"Now, now we can't have that, if you make too much noise people will come in." Yukimura said as he took out his hard member and thrust it into Akaya's mouth. Akaya gagged and coughed for Yukimura had gone too deep into his mouth. Yukimura merely smirked and kept his pace.

An hour later Akaya lay on the floor exhausted while Fuji and Yukimura were in the showers. Akaya tried to move but his limbs hurt and his head felt fuzzy. His feeble attempts were not gone unnoticed when both the sadists came out of the showers however.

"Akaya, are you in pain?" Fuji asked in a sweet mocking voice.

"I don't think he can answer Fuji." Yukimura said smiling now.

"Are you ready for another round?" Fuji asked.

At this Akaya whimpered and tried to back away from them but found that the pain was too unbearable to do much of anything.

"Now, now don't scare the poor boy, Fuji, we don't want to kill him yet now do we?" Yukimura said.

"Ah, sorry I was forgetting that other people still needed to use our toy." Fuji replied.

And that was the last thing that Akaya heard before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke he found himself lying in a white bed in an unfamiliar place. New clothes were also on him, which consisted of green shorts and a white t-shirt. He noticed that there was one door to his right and three gigantic windows to his left all of which had bars on them. There was also by the looks of it a bathroom to his left. As he got out of the bed and rushed to the door to try to escape from wherever he was, his right leg was suddenly yanked back by something. Turning around he saw that his right ankle had been chained to the bed.

"Wha?" Akaya began to say.

Just then the door opened an in came Yukimura and Fuji who smiled sadistically down at Akaya.

"Now, now Akaya don't tell me you were trying to escape." Fuji said.

"I believe he was Syusuke." Yukimura said eyeing Akaya devilishly.

"N-no I..I" Akaya began but was evidently too scared by the two sadists to say much of anything else.

Fuji smirked and merely walked over to Akaya, picking him up and throwing him onto the bed. Straddling him, Fuji pinned his arms and bent down to capture his lips in a bruising, demanding kiss which after it was done left Akaya panting.

Yukimura came over as well kissed him hard as well, making his bruising his lips and making them bleed. Akaya struggled some with Yukimura for the latter was always harsher to him than Fuji ever was. However what he got for his disobedience was a slap on his face from Fuji.

"Akaya what have we told you about struggling against us?" Yukimura inquired looking at Akaya like he was some sort of disobedient child.

"S-sorry." Akaya managed to say through his bruised and bleeding lips.

"Good boy." Yukimura said.

"Now shall we tell you what's going to happen next?" Yukimura asked Akaya.

Not waiting for his answer Yukimura began.

"You're here because, though it breaks our hearts, you must learn a lesson. You have been too disobedient lately so Fuji and I have decided that we will let some other people play with you as punishment for trying to get away from us. However you can spare yourself the pain if you tell us who you loved enough to try to run away from us." Yukimura finished.

Akaya paled, how had they figured out that he loved someone else.

"Ah, Akaya you must be confused as to how we know you love someone else." Fuji said as if reading his mind.

"You see we heard that you had been hanging out with a kid with red hair who always is chewing pink bubble-gum. It was easy to figure out that the kid meant something to you now wasn't it." Fuji finished.

"I think his name began with an "M" didn't it?" Yukimura said looking at Akaya.

"Oh well even if you don't tell us the rest of his name we can easily find him and get rid of him, that is unless he's pretty then he can be taken to a room just like yours." Fuji said.

"N-n-no p-please I will do any…a-anything j-just don't hurt him or bring h-him here." Akaya said while bursting into tears.

Yukimura and Fuji smirked at one another then Fuji got off of Akaya and started to walk towards the door with Yukimura. But before they left Fuji turned around to say one last thing to Akaya.

"Don't forget Akaya your first client will come at 10 o'clock sharp so be ready then."

**The Next Morning**

Akaya woke up under the covers of the large white bed hoping that everything had been a dream. However as he took in his surroundings he realized that it wasn't. Just then the door to the outside opened and a young man in his early twenties came in. He was incredibly tall and had somewhat jet black curly hair that covered his forehead and black eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but somehow he gave off the air of being dangerous. He was well toned Akaya could tell and he was incredibly handsome. He had a smile on his face that looked a little sadistic Akaya noted as well.

"You looked like you just woke up, princess." He said smoothly and teasingly.

Akaya didn't say anything instead he just stared sleepily at the man.

"Oh well, I was hoping we could talk for a little bit but getting right to it suits me just fine." He said as he strode over to Akaya and pulled the covers off of him. Akaya now somewhat awake got the hint of what the man was going to do jumped out of bed and backed up. Unfortunately he was cornered and with no place to go he slid down the wall as the man got closer to him. The man smirked and picked Akaya up and brought him to the bed where he gently laid him down.

"Shh, I don't plan on being rough so calm down." The man whispered to the trembling boy. This however didn't calm Akaya down at all and he began to struggle and cry.

The man sighed and took out a pair of handcuffs that had a long chain connecting them from his pocket.

"I guess this is why they gave me this." He said while shaking his head.

"Not really my style but oh well." He continued and with that he grabbed Akaya's wrists and handcuffed them above his head to a wooden bed-post that had been conveniently placed in the center of the headboard.

Akaya struggled now more than ever but it seemed the more he struggled the tighter the handcuffs got.

"P-please let me go." He whispered in a shaking voice.

"Not going to happen." The man said still smiling.

Akaya now panicking kicked the man since his legs were still free in the stomach and kept struggling while the man fell back a little looking surprised.

Then the man laughed.

"You truly are a feisty one. Well let's see if you still have that energy once we are done."

And with that he straddled Akaya and ripped off his shirt with ease. He pinched his nipples, rolling them into hard little buds before started to suck on them. Akaya whimpered and tried to turn his body away but found that he couldn't. The man then started to unzip Akaya's pants and stuck his hand down places where only Fuji and Yukimura had gone before. At first the man was gentle and stroked Akaya's member gently but then he started to harshly pump it as Akaya got close to coming. When Akaya came he cried out loudly. Still in his daze he didn't notice that the man had taken off his pants and was about to stretch him. As the man stuck one finger in Akaya twisted in pain slightly. This was the part he hated. He didn't like the feeling of being opened up at all. But before he knew it the man had three fingers in him and was twisting around for something that would make Akaya see stars. When he found it however instead of being gentle he rubbed it hard making Akaya scream out in pain and pleasure. The man smirked and withdrew his fingers. And while Akaya lay panting there the man took out his hard member and thrust hard into Akaya's hole savoring the scream that came out of him. The man thrust harder and harder into Akaya while Akaya cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Akaya came all too soon again, however, the man didn't come for another period of time and when he did Akaya was exhausted. Ready for a nice long sleep Akaya started to drift off until the man spoke.

"You didn't think we were done now did you?" He said smirking.

He then flipped Akaya over on his stomach and started to thrust into him at a fast pace.

"No…ahh…can't" Akaya cried. But the man merely reached his hand around and started to pump Akaya's member.

Hours later the man was still going at it and Akaya was starting to feel faint. The man then came and flipped Akaya over so he was on his back. Once again the man began to pump Akaya's member which earned him mewls of pain this time but it sounded the same to him so he kept going. He then plunged into him again making Akaya cry out in hoarse voice. The animalistic pace which had been set was insane. How could the man keep going for so many hours? However he was brought out of his daze when the man started to pump Akaya again and Akaya felt himself getting hard once more except this time it hurt a lot more.

"Please…I c-can't anymore." Akaya begged. He was in pain and drained of energy and the man wasn't being gentle with him at all.

"Sshh." The man merely said and placed light butterfly kisses on his neck.

Two hours later the man came and stopped his attack on Akaya's body. Akaya didn't move or more like he couldn't in fact move.

"Hmm that was good. Now let's get you cleaned up." The man said and undid the handcuffs and picked Akaya up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. Akaya so drained of energy didn't register the large bath-tub in the middle or the shower with the see-through glass door in the corner instead he was busy trying to keep himself awake. The man started the water running in the tub and once it was done gently laid Akaya in it and then climbed in it as well.

Akaya laid his head on the man's muscular chest and didn't say a word that was until the man started to stick his fingers once again into Akaya did Akaya start to struggle.

"No! P-please I can't!" Akaya cried using whatever energy he had left to struggle.

"Relax I'm just trying to clean you." The man said and with that plunged his fingers deep inside Akaya's cavern savoring the cry Akaya made. The man then pulled Akaya in for a deep kiss while he continued to stretch Akaya's hole. Akaya broke the kiss finally, panting. Just then he felt something slide out of him and he suddenly felt less full.

"Wha- what?" Akaya asked when the man had withdrew his fingers and merely sat there with Akaya on his lap in the tub smiling.

"I just thought it was funny how your very quiet and docile almost with someone you don't know. However this chain is very inconvenient." He said still smiling while pointing to the chain that adorned his ankle.

"I also didn't think you would be this small." He continued eyeing Akaya who went scarlet. It was true though the boy was thin and small with a lithe frame and a pale complexion.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kirihara Akaya." Akaya replied.

"Well I'm Mouri Jusaburou and it's a pleasure to meet you." Mouri said sounding sincere. Although Akaya did find it strange that they were telling each other their names after they just had sex.

"You're actually a really good kid aren't you?" Mouri said to Akaya and suddenly lifted him up from the bath tub and set him down on the floor. Mouri then kissed him passionately before drying both him and a blushing Akaya off.

"Why are you doing this though?" Mouri asked suddenly.

When Akaya didn't answer Mouri continued.

"If it's money you need I can give you as much as you want."

"It's not money." Akaya said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Then what?"

"They said that-that…" And at this Akaya finally burst into tears and started to sob.

"Shh, who said what?" Mouri gently hugged him while coaxing the story out of him.

"F-F-F-Fuji and Y-Y-Yukimura said that if I –I d-didn't do t-t-this they would h-h-hurt him."

"Hurt who?"

"Marui Bunta." Akaya said and just like that he cried until he fell asleep in the arms of Mouri.

**Later that Night**

"I got the name out of him for you." Mouri said smiling.

"So what is it?" Fuji asked.

"Now why should I tell you that without some insurance that you'll give him to me?"

"We gave you our word that we would sell you Akaya if you could make him tell you the name of the person he likes and we will keep our end of the bargain." Fuji hissed.

"Alright, alright his name is Marui Bunta."

"Marui Bunta?" A voice suddenly said from the doorway. Turning around Fuji and Mouri both saw Yukimura there with a frown on his face.

"That's going to be problematic. His older sister is dating Akutsu Jin so getting rid of him or even getting near him will be hard since he has Akutsu's protection." Yukimura continued.

"But that's not really my concern now is it? All I want is Akaya." Mouri said.

"Yes as promised we will give him to you." Yukimura said.

"Saa though it breaks my heart I will go get him now." Fuji said standing up and walking towards the door. Once he was gone Mouri and Yukimura stared at one another in silence. Can I really trust them thought Mouri while he stared at Yukimura with a dangerous glint in his eyes that showed that betrayal was not an option if Yukimura wanted to live. Yukimura in turn started back at him with a cool look that told him that he wasn't someone who could be intimidated so easily. Just then Fuji came back with Akaya in his arms dressed in the clothes that Mouri had seen him in that day.

"Here you go." Fuji said tossing Akaya into Mouri's arms like he weighed nothing at all.

"Thanks." Mouri said a little dangerously for he didn't like anyone to just toss what was now his in that manor.

Fuji merely shrugged the tension off and walked to stand next to Yukimura who had moved to a comfy chair in the room so as not to be in the way in the middle of the doorway.

Mouri silently walked out of the room with Akaya in his arms and got into a black car with tinted windows.

"Drive." Mouri said in a commanding voice to the driver who immediately took off heading in the direction of Mouri's building.

**The Next Morning at Mouri's Suit**

Akaya woke up sleepily and looked around what he had suspected to see was the bleak room with his ankle still chained to the bed. However what he saw was instead a lavish sweet. He then noticed that he wasn't chained to the bed anymore nor were there bars on the windows. Slowly getting up he proceeded to run to the nearest door and open it however he found that it was locked.

"Now don't tell me you wanted to escape for that will really break my heart. And after I went through the trouble of getting you out of that place." A voice said and whipping around Akaya saw Mouri standing in the corner of the room looking mock hurt.

"What's going on? I don't understand? How did you-" Akaya began but was cut off by Mouri.

"I'm not going to lie so I will tell you what happened. I made a deal with Fuji and Yukimura that if I could get you to tell me the name of the person you liked and then told them then they would give you to me." Mouri said rather matter-of-factly.

At these words Akaya paled and then rage clouded his mind. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a lamp and threw it at Mouri who merely ducked and walked over to Akaya who was now on the floor crying. Mouri approached the boy and looked at him carefully. Mouri had always been a good judge of character so he could tell that Akaya truly did like this Marui Bunta and that made him feel a little bad for what he'd done. However the urge to hold Akaya, to make him his and to make sure that he would never betray him was greater. So Mouri tried to gently pick Akaya up for Mouri never liked to use violence and wasn't interested in tying his partner up unless of course they really deserved it. But after ten minutes of trying to pick Akaya up and Akaya struggling and kicking while crying his eyes out Mouri had had enough. He roughly grabbed Akaya wrenching his arm forward and dragged him to the bed throwing him face first on it. Akaya struggled to get off the bed but was too upset to do much.

"I wasn't planning on being rough but I guess it's the only way to make you behave." Mouri said annoyed.

Mouri then ripped off Akaya clothes and thrust two fingers into him making him cry out in pain and stop struggling. He began to pump Akaya's member hard which earned him mewls of pain from the other.

"Ahh…ahhn… AAHHH." Akaya cried out when Mouri found Akaya's sweet spot and rubbed in harshly, twisting it and squeezing it to make Akaya cry out even more.

"P-please…it h-hurts." Akaya whimpered.

"Will you promise to behave?" Mouri asked.

Akaya nodded and Mouri began to stroke Akaya's member and rub his sweet spot gently. Akaya who still had tears streaming down his face tried to focus on the pleasure. However as soon as he did he felt Mouri press into him and with one rough thrust Mouri was completely into him right up to the hilt. Akaya let out a silent scream.

"Oops sorry guess that was too much for you." Mouri said however he continued his attack on the poor boys body making him scream out in pain and pleasure.

Later that night when they were done Akaya lay there unconscious while Mouri was in the shower. As Mouri came out of the shower and sat down next to the motionless Akaya he looked at his body up and down. Maybe he had been a little too rough on the boy Mouri thought. Akaya had hickeys all over him some of which were bleeding others of which looked like nasty bruises. Akaya was so exhausted near the end of the ninth round Mouri remembered that he would fade in and out, fainting for a few minutes and then coming to and then fainting again. Mouri could have kept going for a little while longer but he didn't want to kill the boy so he stopped. They had been doing it for eleven hours straight so obviously the kid would be extremely dehydrated and exhausted by then. Mouri was surprised that the kid had lasted to the ninth round though for all his previous partners except for one would pass out at the fourth or fifth round. At that point Mouri knew that he had been right in picking Akaya for with a little more training like this Akaya wouldn't break even if Mouri were to let loose all that he had been holding back these years. However he was still worried for his previous partners minus one couldn't keep up with him and had all broken within a few months. The one that hadn't was his childhood friend who had the same stamina as him and who like him preferred being a top than a bottom. They had made a deal to remain sex friends and would take turns being the one on top though they both hated to be the one on the bottom they put up with it since the other could satisfy them completely. But now Mouri had found Akaya who he was sure could handle all of him and not break with just a little more training.

**The Next Morning**

Akaya woke up tired and in pain. He looked down at his body and gasped everywhere he looked there were hickeys.

"Sorry about yesterday." Came a voice from the other side of the large king size bed. Akaya turned around and saw Mouri there eyeing him in a rather hungry way he thought.

"Today I have someone I want to introduce you to. He will be watching you today since I have a few things I need to settle. You can come in." Mouri said and the one of the doors opened to reveal a very tall (even taller than Mouri), lean young man that looked to be in his early twenties like Mouri. He had some of the tips of his hair dyed blue and he was wearing blue jeans and a formal white shirt. Akaya couldn't see his eyes for they were hidden behind his long bangs in the front but he got a feeling that this man was as dangerous or even more dangerous than Mouri.

"Hello." The man said smoothly.

"This is Ochi Tsukimitsu one of my childhood friends." Mouri said smiling. "Feel free to use him how you like, just don't break him alright?" Mouri said now talking solely to Ochi. At this Ochi smirked.

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't break." Ochi said.

"Don't be too sure, I haven't finished training him yet." Mouri said.

Akaya now extremely freaked out looked all around the room looking for an escape route but then again he knew he couldn't outrun Mouri or Ochi and the doors would most certainly be locked so there wasn't much of a point in trying to escape he thought.

"Well then have fun." Mouri said to Ochi bringing Akaya out of his thoughts. Mouri then walked to the door unlocked it and went out, locking it behind him securely. As soon as he was gone Ochi approached Akaya who in turn began to shake with fear. Akaya then tried to get off of the bed and run into another room of the suit but Ochi had him pinned in half a second. Ochi then continued to suck on his neck, which was his sensitive spot making Akaya tremble in pleasure. However Akaya started to struggle, which in turn got him tied up with Ochi's shirt, which he had just stripped out of. Akaya whimpered when he felt Ochi press into him and though he did it slowly it still hurt since Akaya had been doing it all day yesterday with Mouri. Ochi started out slowly and then gradually sped up making sure to hit Akaya's sweet spot hard so he could hear the cries Akaya made. Hours later Ochi was still buried in Akaya, thrusting in and out now slowly for he was starting to get tired too. Akaya surprisingly was still conscious though barely, however he no longer had any strength left to even cry out. With one last thrust Ochi came and then pulled out of Akaya and lay next to him on the bed. Ochi then got up a few minutes later to go take a shower leaving Akaya there panting and drifting off to sleep. However after another few minutes Akaya felt someone shaking him awake and he opened his eyes to see Ochi who then picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"I have to get you cleaned up otherwise Mouri will have a fit." He murmured softly. Ochi then laid Akaya down in a gigantic white bathtub that was filled with water. Akaya stared at the water with glazed eyes. Ochi then climbed in with him and started to clean him. Akaya didn't struggle when Ochi pressed his fingers into Akaya's hole, scissoring him open to let his liquid slide out of him for he knew that Ochi was just trying to clean him. Climbing out of the shower Ochi dried himself off and put his clothes on. He then picked Akaya up and dried him off before laying him under the covers of the bed in the other room and tucking him in.

**Later That Night**

Mouri walked into his suit only to see Akaya sound asleep in his bed with Ochi right beside him. Well this is strange, I have never seen Ochi sleep so peacefully next to anyone before Mouri thought. He smirked and was about to grab his camera to take a picture to blackmail Ochi but thought about it again and decided against it because Ochi was very scary when he was mad. However, then Ochi woke up and got out of the bed, eyeing Mouri suspiciously.

"I haven't done anything yet!" Mouri hissed playfully at Ochi.

Ochi still didn't look amused and was about to leave when Mouri whispered "Hey just stay for the night and in the morning we can do Akaya together." At this Ochi paused and looked at the sleeping Akaya. He was a child still in his teens, although, late teens for that matter, sleeping peacefully and soundly. Ochi turned to Mouri and smirked and then climbed back into the bed wrapping one arm around the waist of Akaya. Mouri shrugged since he wasn't able to tell what Ochi was thinking and changed into something more comfortable and climbed into bed with Akaya and Ochi.

**The Next Day**

Akaya woke up to someone playing with his hair and someone sliding their hand up his thigh. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Mouri playing with his hair and Ochi sliding his hand up his thigh for Akaya had been sure it was the other way around. He turned over on his stomach and decided to ignore them but Mouri had other plans and grabbed Akaya pulling him in for a soft kiss. While Akaya melted into the kiss Ochi decided to start to stroke Akaya's member. Akaya pulled away from Mouri panting and before anything could happen his stomach let out a loud growl. Mouri burst out laughing and Ochi smiled.

"I guess you're hungry." Mouri said still recovering from laughing.

Akaya who was still extremely embarrassed merely nodded his head.

After they had all eaten, Mouri and Ochi turned towards Akaya. They both now had smirks on their faces and before Akaya could even run he found himself pinned by them.

"Wait, what are you-" Akaya began but was cut off my Mouri smashing his lips into his and sticking his tongue into Akaya's mouth. Ochi on the other hand was pulling down Akaya's pants and gently sticking his fingers into Akaya's hole which made Akaya cry out in pleasure once Ochi found his sweet spot.


End file.
